Paper Mario 2:Luigi Quest
by Tailsic
Summary: Luigi side of Paper Mario 2
1. Prologue: Waffle Quest

Prologue

Mario his just when on another adventure to a place call Rougeport leaving Luigi that home again. Luigi is in the kitchen making a snack.

"Man Mario so lucky going on another cool adventure and I'm stuck being the housekeeper" as Luigi mope someone say's Mail Call.

"Another letter, man we're getting a lot of letter today", Luigi said

Luigi when to get the letter and started read it. "It say's dear sirs I'm minister Crepe of Waffle kingdom, our land is being attack by the evil Chestnut King, who his also kidnapped our Princess Éclair. I have hear story about the fames Mario Brother and there deeds. So I beg you please help us" sincerely Crepe.

"Wow an adventure with a maiden in distress, well since Bro already on another quest I'll take this one", Luigi said happily. Luigi pack his thing and left for Waffle Kingdom.

It toke Luigi two day get to Waffle Kingdom. Once there he was greeted by Crepe. He was a fat cheep-cheep with a grey mustache.

"O thank you for coming to aid us in our time of need", Crepe said.

"No problem", Luigi said.

"Here, to find our Princess you need this", Crepe said handing Luigi a compass.

"What's this" Luigi ask curioly.

"This is the Marvelous Compass, our oracle Brink foresee the only way the Princess is with this, the Compass have been broken into seven parts all of the land by a old curse, ever time you find a piece the compass will point the why to the others and one part of the compass is on Princess Éclair Tiara", Crepe explain.

"Oh I get it, the compass well find the compass part on her crown, smart", Luigi said.

Has soon as Crepe gave Luigi the Compass it activated pointing to the deep south.

"Ah the first part most be in the Pudding Continent "Crepe said.

"Alright my adventure begin", Luigi said as he leaving to Pudding Continent.

End Of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Heat Fire And Lava

Chapter 1

Luigi's boat has finally docked on the Pudding Continent.

"Welcome to Banana Village" said an old yellow Koopa.

"Howdy", Luigi said greeting him.

"I'm Chief Kope, what brings you here traveler"? Kope said.

"I'm looking for something very important", as the compass point to the island volcano. It seem to be had that volcano over there", Luigi said.

Oh no, you mustn't go to Rumblebump Volcano it to danger", the Chief said.

"Sorry but I need to this", Luigi said.

"Ok if I can't change your mind here take this", Kope give him a badge call power jump.

"Thank man this should be helpful", Luigi thank him as he equip it.

"Ok now go to our village item shop to prepare for you quest", Kope said.

"Ok later Kope", as Luigi ran to the item shop.

Luigi came into the item shop. The store keeper was I another Yellow koopa but younger than the chief, he had a surfer dude hair.

"Hey dude, I'm Eddie the store guy, what can I help you with dude"? Eddie said.

"I need some item to go to the Volcano", Luigi said

"Cool dude I'll show you what we got here stock dude", Eddie said.

"We have Mushroom to heal your Hp by 5, Fire Flower to totally roast all your enemies by 3, that so sweet dude, some Apple Juice to get Mp up by 10, yeah power to the Apple Juice man, and last some sheep thing that will put your enemies on snooze control for 4 turns the jamming dude", Eddie said.

"Ok I'll take 3 Mushroom and 2 Fire Flower" Luigi said.

"Ok here you go dude, go get some butt", Eddie said.

Luigi leaves Banana Village to go to Rumblebump Volcano. Luigi walked though Chocolate Forest, Luigi heard a lot of scary noise has he feel a white slime tentacle touch his shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Luigi scream out loud.

"Will you shut up" a white blooper said to Luigi.

"Uh what a blooper doing here away from the water"? Luigi ask him.

"The name's Blooey, and I'm on a Journey to see the world, you? He said.

"I'm on a quest to rescue a Princess from a very bad person", Luigi said.

"Well your not going to safe anybody screaming like that", Blooey laugh.

"Tell you what I'll help you rescue this princess ok", Blooey said

"Really thank I could use some help" Luigi said happily.

"No problem, the White Torpedo that your service", Blooey said.

"White Torpedo", Luigi ask.

"White Torpedo a nickname back that home I'm the whitest fastest Blooper there", Blooey said. As they both continue on Luigi quest.

Luigi and Blooey made it to the Volcano side entrance. There they attack by two fire Spirit, went to fighting stage.

"Ok Luigi I can't attack those thing because I get burn, use your hammer", Blooey said

"Ok it hammer time", Luigi said taking his hammer out and attacking the first Fire Spirit

smashing it making it disappear. The other one spit fire at Luigi. Luigi block it and attack it to with his hammer destroy it, Luigi got 20 star points.

"Not bad Luigi", Blooey said.

"Thank now let go", has they continue deeper into the volcano.

They want though a lot trap and more Fire Spirit, until they ran into a 100 foot tall waking statue.

"Wow that thing huge", Blooey said.

"Well big or not we got to beat it let's go", as both Luigi and Blooey charged it, went to fighting stage.

Luigi attack the statue first with his hammer, then Blooey attack with is electricity

like Watts did, the attacks had no effect. So Luigi use is power jump attack and Blooey use his ink attack to blind it, but still on effect.

"Man is thing really strong" Blooey said.

"I have a idea well use your Torpedo Attack it hit that ruby in it forehead, Luigi said.

"I don't have a Torpedo Attack", Blooey said confused.

"You do now", Luigi said grabbing Blooey and started to spin around and around faster and faster until Luigi lost his footing making him throw Blooey at the stone statue ruby and destroying it, also making Blooey fall into the backround stage which is lava, Blooey white skin turn brown and his body clover in flames, he run back to the main stage while Luigi get 60 star points and a level up being lvl 5.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU THROW ME INTO THE LAVA YOU MORON, NOW EVERYBODY BACK AT HOME WILL CALL ME THE CRISPIFIED CRUSDER!!!"

Blooey said burning mad at Luigi stunt.

"Just chill Blooey, we beat the statue let's go get the compass piece", Luigi said heading for the treasure room.

"I get you for this Luigi", Blooey whispering to himself.

Luigi finds the Marvelous Compass piece in the treasure room, he put it in the base of the compass, the compass now point points to the west.

Now Luigi and Blooey must head east to found the next compass piece, will Luigi Rescue Princess Éclair? Will Blooey get his revenge on Luigi for throwing him into the lava? Wait of the next Chapter.

End Of Chapter


End file.
